Ele
by Renata Pinheiro
Summary: Scotty e seus sentimentos sobre a parceira e amiga, Lilly Rush,levando em consideração um detalhe significativo.


_Ele_

* * *

><p>Como posso descrever a cena que está diante de mim? Que palavras seriam capazes de expressar esse sentimento tão forte e sólido que quase chega a ser palpável?<p>

Sim, tenho certeza do que vejo. Apesar de tudo o que aconteceu, meu cérebro trabalha com clareza e, infelizmente, não estou imaginando nada.

Parado em frente a este quarto, ainda tenho na mente a lembrança do momento mais terrível da minha vida; momento em que pensei que perderia meu grande amor.

Consigo ver nitidamente como se estivesse assistindo a um filme. Estávamos todos reunidos na casa de Lil, colegas de trabalho, alguns vizinhos, amigos. Infelizmente, pertenço ao primeiro e ao último grupos. Comemorávamos, junto com ela, um grande passo em sua vida profissional; o ápice de sua carreira. Eu não a perdia de vista nem por um segundo, enfeitiçado até pelo menor de seus gestos, no entanto, isso não foi suficiente.

Aconteceu muito rápido. Em um instante, Lil estava sorrindo, feliz com a festa surpresa que _ele_ preparou para celebrar um prêmio que ela, merecidamente, recebera. Era o sorriso mais lindo que já vi. No instante seguinte, um homem apareceu, ninguém sabe como, nem de onde e apontou uma arma para Lil. Todos os anos de experiência em meu trabalho não valeram de nada; enfrentar tantos bandidos, não me preparou para uma situação como essa. Não consegui me mover, sequer gritar para avisá-la. Lilly continuava sorrindo, distraída. Eu estava tão perto e não consegui fazer nada, mas alguém fez, _ele_ fez. Pulou, rápida e instintivamente entre ela e o atirador, oferecendo seu corpo como escudo para minha pequena Lil. Recebeu, de bom grado, as duas balas que eram direcionadas a ela. Caiu no chão, já desacordado, sangrando muito. Parecia estar morto. Lilly se atirou sobre _ele_, gritando. Sua roupa ficou encharcada com o sangue do homem que lhe salvara. Alguns policiais presentes na festa detiveram o responsável pelo atentado, que estava totalmente enlouquecido de ódio. Sim, me lembrei dele, era irmão de um assassino em série condenado a prisão perpétua. Lilly esteve implacável nesse caso e o assassino jurara vingança.

Mesmo diante de todo o desespero que se instalou na casa, lembro claramente de cada reação de Lil. Eu ainda a observava. Então, ela me olhou e tudo pareceu congelar. Eu congelei. Era como se estivesse preso ao chão por uma corrente invisível.

- Scotty! – despertei ao ouvir seu grito desesperado. Ainda estava paralisado, apenas olhava – Scotty! Scotty! – não sei quantas vezes chamou por mim, mas não fui capaz de me mexer, somente imaginava o horror que seria vê-la caída naquele chão, os claros sinais da morte tomando conta de seu corpo. Com mãos trêmulas e olhos vermelhos, totalmente embaçados pelas lágrimas que escorriam livre e desesperadamente, procuraria nela até o mais ínfimo sinal de vida, assim como a via fazer naquele momento – Ambulância! Chamem uma ambulância! – chorava desolada e frágil sobre o homem caído; seu corpo todo era sacudido pela força do choro. Eu a vi olhar em volta procurando por ajuda, desistira de tentar obtê-la por mim.

- Só um milagre! – várias vozes faziam coro.

- Fique calma, a ambulância já está a caminho – o chefe falou tentando amenizar seu sofrimento – Meu Deus! – foi o que disse ao olhar para o corpo do homem que salvara minha Lil. Não havia muita esperança em seu rosto. Stillman olhou para mim e se aproximou. Pôs a mão em meu ombro – Scotty, está tudo bem? Scotty? – ele me sacudiu algumas vezes.

- Hã? – despertei – O que o senhor disse? – fiquei envergonhado, não sabia como explicar o que aconteceu comigo, mas graças a Deus não precisei falar nada, pelo menos, não naquele momento. Os paramédicos chegaram. Entraram gritando para que todos se afastassem da vítima. Alguém, não pude ver quem, puxou Lil para longe do ferido. Ela ainda chorava muito. _Ele_ recebeu os primeiros socorros ali mesmo e foi levado às pressas para o hospital. Precisava ser operado com urgência. O risco de morte era grande, os tiros talvez tivessem atingido órgãos importantes, mas não dava para dizer com certeza, só o que se sabia é que estava perdendo muito sangue. Pensei tê-lo visto morto. Cheguei, realmente, a ver a máscara da morte em seu rosto. Mas um herói não morre fácil, não é? Principalmente depois de salvar a mocinha.

Sinto-me perdido no turbilhão de lembranças. Todos os acontecimentos de horas atrás me trouxeram a este momento. Estou no corredor, olhando pelo vidro do quarto do hospital, e me dou conta do que tenho sido ultimamente, um mero espectador na vida dela. Eu o vejo deitado naquele leito com diversos aparelhos conectados ao corpo, monitorando cada reação, mostrando que nele há vida. Milagres acontecem, afinal.

Uma dor me consome a alma, me dilacera por dentro. Por que não pude agir? Vou levar isso comigo para sempre. Queria ter sido eu a receber aqueles tiros se fosse para ter o seu amor. Não me importaria de morrer desde que ela me quisesse como a quero e, por mais que ela viesse, um dia, a ter outra pessoa, que se lembrasse de mim como o amor de sua vida, seu herói.

Lilly beija a mão do homem que se dispusera a morrer por ela, depois repousa a cabeça sobre o braço dele. Ela ainda chora, não sei dizer se por medo de perdê-lo, ou se pelo alívio de tê-lo ali, são e salvo. Só sei de uma coisa, _ele_ não sou eu.

Os médicos dizem que teve sorte. Os tiros quase atingiram órgãos vitais, passaram bem perto. A cirurgia foi um sucesso e _ele_ é um homem forte. Ray está acordado, e mesmo estando debilitado, conversa com ela, que sorri. Ela sempre sorri ao seu lado. Sua mão afaga os cabelos loiros dela. Lil beija a mão que lhe fez carinho e volta a sorrir. Vivo. Está vivo e eu me sinto morrer a cada segundo que passa. Eu a perdi, não para a morte, graças a Deus, mas perdi para _ele_.

Lil, eu faria tudo o que você desejasse, mas parece que não é isso o que quer já que _ele_ não faz. Colocaria minha vida em suas mãos, você poderia fazer com ela o que achasse melhor, mas não é assim que você quer, não é? Porque _ele_ é dono da própria vida e faz com ela o que quer. Eu esqueceria minhas próprias vontades, desejos e sonhos em nome dos seus, mas você quer alguém que tenha os próprios sonhos e viva para eles. Eu diria todos os dias, que sou quem mais lhe ama e que estarei com você para sempre, mas você não quer promessas e juras para o futuro, quer viver o que tiver no presente. Por que _ele_?

O que será que os une desse jeito? Por que nem os anos, nem a distância, nem nenhuma circunstância ou as inúmeras diferenças que existem entre eles são suficientes para separá-los? Por quê? Eu o invejo. Eles têm uma história juntos, têm um passado, têm o presente e, provavelmente, um futuro. Agora seus laços estão mais apertados, ela está viva por causa dele. Tenho que ser eternamente grato, eu sei, pois salvou a vida dela e, conseqüentemente, a minha, ainda que eu venha a perdê-la aos poucos.

Por mais que me machuque, tenho que aceitar, pois eu vi. Ela levantou a cabeça que antes esteve apoiada no braço dele e me olhou por um rápido instante. Encontrei a resposta nos olhos azuis sempre tão transparentes. Li como quem facilmente pode ler em um livro aberto o que é dedicado à Ray todos os dias. Quisera eu ser aquele a quem ela oferece este olhar. Quem dera que eu fosse o homem a quem pertence seu coração.

Sou seu melhor amigo, ouço-a dizer isso incansavelmente. Finjo ficar satisfeito, mas a sensação é de receber contínuas punhaladas no peito. A ferida não cicatriza nunca e o punhal penetra cada vez mais fundo, dilacerando a carne, a alma, até, um dia, não haver mais vida. Será que ela sabe o que faz comigo? Uma lágrima escapa de meus olhos. Esta é apenas uma de várias que insistem em fazer caminho por meu rosto, queimando como se fosse fogo. Quando penso nelas, me parecem sangue, vindas de um coração que luta para permanecer vivo mesmo após receber duros golpes. Sim, e não posso impedi-las de cair.

"O que será que os une desse jeito? Por que nem os anos, nem a distância, nem nenhuma circunstância ou as inúmeras diferenças que existem entre eles são suficientes para separá-los? Por quê?". Sim, entendi o segredo que os mantém eternamente ligados. Não posso e acho que não devo lutar contra o laço que une Lilly e Ray. As diferenças, agora sei, apenas servem para que se completem. O que eles têm em comum apenas corrobora para que seu relacionamento se fortaleça a ponto de transpor tudo que pareça intransponível; qualquer barreira que queira se erguer entre eles. _Amor_. Uma palavra tão pequena, mas é impossível avaliar a força que tem; impossível determinar o quão profundo este sentimento penetra no peito e as mudanças que opera naqueles em que habita.

É o amor que os une. Por amor, _ele_ sempre volta para ela. Por amor, não desiste de tentar fazê-la compartilhar de seu peculiar estilo de vida. Por amor, ela o aceita de volta tantas e tantas vezes, mesmo tendo sido magoada e sabendo que acontecerá de novo. Foi por amor que _ele_ se colocou entre Lil e a morte. Sei que, por amor, ela também o faria por _ele_.

É por amor que sofro em silêncio. Por amor, aceito apenas observar e tentar me alegrar com cada passo que ela, sem saber, dá para longe de mim, matando lentamente meu sonho de tê-la para sempre comigo. E é por amor que vou viver para sempre assim, sofrendo e chorando por ela. Por amor, aceito o triste destino que me foi reservado: ser eternamente infeliz, vendo a felicidade que ela encontra em Ray. É triste a minha sina: não estou morto, nem vivo, apenas existo por ela, para ela.

Eles estão se beijando. Sim, está ali. Eu o reconheço, o _amor_.

Deixo os três sozinhos. Pego meu pesado casado, só não mais pesado que o fardo de angústia e solidão que carrego, e lanço sobre meu ombro. Olho para o corredor do hospital. Está vazio e escuro. É como imagino meu caminho sem Lil. Ando sozinho por ele. Vou ao encontro da noite fria. Outras lágrimas vêm fazer companhia à primeira.

Eu deveria ficar com ela, mas para que? Lil não precisa de mim neste momento, e não quero continuar sendo apenas espectador naquela cena romântica. Basta por hoje.

Chego à calçada do hospital, poucas pessoas passam por ela. Está tarde. Não vim com meu carro, o chefe achou que eu não estava em condições de dirigir e me trouxe. Vou a pé para meu apartamento. Começo a caminhar lentamente, tentando colocar sentimentos, pensamentos e emoções em ordem. Amanhã, revigorado, voltarei para Lil, ainda que ela não saiba o verdadeiro motivo. E se, para ficar ao seu lado, eu tiver que ver Ray e presenciar os carinhos, afagos, olhares, que seja. Um dia, isso vai mudar!

Uma coisa é certa, estarei sempre ao seu lado. Talvez, quando _ele _partir mais uma vez, eu consiga fazer com que ela veja o que significa para mim. Quando Lil derramar preciosas lágrimas por culpa dele, estarei lá para enxugá-las e confortá-la. Tenho algum tempo antes dele voltar de sua busca por algo que não compreendo. O que _ele_ tanto procura, se ela, Lilly Rush é mais do que se pode querer ou sonhar? Ela é tudo. Não gosto de vê-la sofrer, mas confesso que é em seus momentos de tristeza e solidão que mora minha esperança. Esperança de fazê-la perceber que a amo e que ela me ama também. Eu sei! É a mim que ama! Tem que ser!

Esses pensamentos me fazem ter fé e assim vou vivendo.

* * *

><p><strong>FIM<strong>


End file.
